


Wild Ride

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 06:25:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14764332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: Time doesn't matter when you're having fun.





	Wild Ride

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** Written for HP_may_madness' 2018 fest.   
>  Day Twenty-Five prompt(s) used: Say my name/ flying  
> Pairing: Sirius/Lily/James  
> Kink: threesome
> 
> **Beta(s):** Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Wild Ride

~

James thrusts into Lily, moaning as he does so. “Love you so much,” he pants. “Oh…oh!” 

Lily, arms and legs wrapped around him, caresses him as he shudders through his orgasm, her eyes focussed on the clock. 

Once James’ movements subside, he moves away, rolling onto his back. “That was brilliant,” he yawns. 

“Yes,” says Lily, swinging her legs over the side of the bed. 

“Where are you going?” 

“I need to use the loo.” She tosses a smile over her shoulder. “It’s a girl thing. I’ll be right back.” 

James mumbles something indecipherable from the bed and moments later he’s snoring. 

Rolling her eyes, Lily lets herself into the loo, and the moment the door closes she leans against it, sliding her fingers into her cunt. Eyes closed, she quickly brings herself off, panting as she does so. At the moment of climax, she gasps, “Sirius!” sinking to the floor when her legs can’t hold her up. 

Once she recovers, she splashes water on her face. “Shit,” she says to her reflection in the mirror.

When she returns to bed, James mumbles something and throws a leg over her. 

Lily stares up at the ceiling, and sleep is a long time coming. 

~

“Come flying with me.” 

Lily looks up to see Sirius leaning against the kitchen door. His eyes are on James, and as she watches, a look of longing crosses his face. He swivels to look at her, his expression clearing. He winks and she reflexively rolls her eyes, but something in her warms, melts. 

James huffs. “I can’t right now, Padfoot. I’ve reports to write. If I don’t get them done, I’ll be on suspension.” 

“Oh, pish.” Sirius saunters into the kitchen. “Have Lils write them. She’s the smart one.” 

“Which is why ‘she’s’ not writing them,” Lily responds acerbically. 

Sirius raises an eyebrow. “Oi, Jamie. I think your wife’s finally caught on to the fact you crib off her.” 

“Fuck you, Padfoot.” James holds up two fingers in an obscene gesture.

“Not unless Lily joins in.” Sirius leers and Lily looks away, her heart racing. 

“I can’t have fun until this is done,” says James absently. “Take Moony with you.” 

“Can’t. He’s gone and got a job, the wanker.” Sirius strolls around the kitchen, picking up random bits and bobs, inspecting them, then putting them down. “And Peter’s disappeared again. I think he has a girlfriend. Or someone’s bought him a sex doll.” 

“Then you’re out of luck.” James, still concentrating on his parchment, shrugs. “You’ll have to fly solo.”

“I’ll go.” 

James’ head pops up and both he and Sirius gape at Lily. 

Sirius blinks. “What?” 

“I’ll fly with you.” Lily wets her lips with her tongue, sees him follow the movement with his eyes, and smiles faintly. “Sounds…fun.”

Sirius raises an eyebrow. “All right. Let’s go.” 

James’ mouth opens and closes as if he wants to say something then thinks better of it. “Don’t break my wife, Padfoot,” he warns. “If she falls off your bike I will be most displeased.” 

Sirius presses a hand to the small of Lily’s back. “I’ll take great care of her,” he promises.

Once outside, Sirius walks over to his bike, picking up the leather jacket hanging on the handlebars. “Here. You wear this.” 

Lily accepts the jacket, slipping it on. It smells of leather and him. She tucks it around herself. “What about you?” 

“I don’t need it.” Throwing one leg over the bike, he smirks. “Get on behind me and don’t let go.” 

Exhaling, Lily straddles the bike, wrapping her around his waist. She glances toward the house to see James watching from the window. She begins to wave, but he’s already turned away. 

~

“This is brilliant!” Lily shouts. 

Sirius tosses a grin over his shoulder at her. “See what you’ve been missing?”

Lily grins back at him. The world from up in the air is far away and she feels free, light, unburdened. So when he starts to head back towards Godric’s Hollow, she says, “Do we have to go back?”

Sirius shakes his head. “Hold on,” he cries, and they’re climbing again, Lily clinging to his broad back. They finally land on a cliff, and Sirius slowly gets off the bike and holds out his hand to her, she’s unable to resist. 

Drawing her to the edge, he gestures at the spectacular view of the valley spread out below them. “This is my favourite spot in the whole world. One day, I’m buying this land and I’m going to build a house here.” 

“And if your wife doesn’t approve?” 

Sirius spins to face her. “What woman would marry me? I’m going to be a lifelong bachelor.” 

“Is that so?” Lily smirks. “Then who’s going to give your house a woman’s touch?” 

Sirius’ eyes narrow as if he’s trying to work out a puzzle. “Who says it needs one?”

“What are you going to sit on in this house? What will you eat off of? What kind of sheets will you—?”

Laughing, Sirius holds up a hand. “Fine! Fine! You’ll be my honorary wife.” 

“And James?” asks Lily. 

Sirius shrugs. “My honorary husband. I don’t discriminate.” 

Lily, her heart thudding, laughs lightly. “I’d heard you were indiscriminate.” She looks away, out at the view, aware Sirius is still watching her. “I always wondered about you and Remus.” 

“What are we doing out here, Lily?” he asks, voice soft. 

Lily swallows. “You agreed to take me for a ride.” 

Sirius steps up to her, sliding an arm around her waist. “Why do I get the feeling you don’t just mean on my motorbike?”

Lily’s breath hitches, and she can’t look at him. “I don’t know what you—”

“Don’t lie.” Sirius leans in, his mouth close to hers. “I love James. And I love you. So tell me.” 

Closing her eyes, Lily throws her arms around his neck, kissing him. He staggers under her assault, but quickly regains his stability, kissing her back and spinning her around so she’s up against the motorbike. “I love you, too,” she gasps when they break for air. 

Sirius growls, lifting her up and setting her on the bike before sliding his palms up her thighs to bare her skin to the sky. “Wrap your legs around me,” he says, his hands going to his flies. 

Lily shifts up, wriggling one leg of her knickers off so he can get to her, and by the time she’s done, he’s there, his cock thick and lovely and hard. Her breath hitches and she reaches for it.

“No. I’ll go off if you touch me.” Sirius’ eyes are blazing, and as he presses her legs apart and steps between them, his gaze sears her. “Say my name as I fuck you,” he says, pressing his cockhead to the entrance of her dripping cunt.

“Sirius,” she sighs, wrapping her legs around him and holding on. 

“Again,” he whispers as he presses inside her agonisingly slowly. 

“Sirius,” she whimpers, her fingers clenching in his hair, her back arching to draw him deeper. 

“Again!” he shouts drawing back before fucking into her again, and again and again.

“Sirius! Sirius! Sirius!” Lily screams as he pounds into her, filling her up, making her see stars. 

He fucks her until she’s trembling through her third orgasm, and only then does he come inside her, his hands cupping her bum as he grinds his hips against hers. 

Panting, he pulls back, and, still buried in her, says, “You should know, I want to fuck James just as badly.” 

Lily exhales. “I’d like to watch that.” 

Slowly, Sirius grins. “I bet that can be arranged.” 

~

James stares up at her, clutching her hips and occasionally reaching up to fondle a nipple. Slowly, Lily rides him, her hands braced on his chest. Behind her, Sirius is fucking James, who seems to be enjoying it, at least if his whimpers and moans are to be believed. 

“Wish I could see you,” she tosses over her shoulder. 

Leaning forward, Sirius murmurs in her ear, “You can, just face me…as you ride him.” 

James groans as she raises herself entirely off his bound cock, but when she turns her back and sits down on his cock again, he says, “Fuck, Lils, your arse is spectacular.” 

She smirks, tossing back over her shoulder, “You can fuck that later if you’re good.” 

Sirius laughs, kissing her, and as they all move together, fucking and loving, loving and fucking, not once does Lily check the time. 

~


End file.
